The story book: by the Red Joker
by RafliRedJoker
Summary: A list of story that i am going to preview before i can make the actual story. this will include story within story, sequel or prequel of anime,games or movie, and Regular crossover
1. Ultraman Nexus

Hey guys long time no see. So i was about to release The next chapter for Dimensional Paradox and Seven sins before the fall. But some one just insulted me on does two story. So I figured that using this idea of a story maybe works for me I don't know leave a comments and I figured something but for now enjoy this adaptation of Ultraman Nexus. (I just finished rewatching Nexus so I am back in the zone)

Since that day I couldn't remember the day of my demise.

"Help me!"

I was timid as a small cat. I can't possibly be in any danger, but as those words come out from my mouth, my life soon becomes chaos.

"Ahhhh!, get away from me!" I scream hoping to get some help, but there was nobody to help. I am hopeless, in any means. ... i... I just want to live as a normal person.

**CRASH**

I turn around to see a large silver giant punch down the monster into the ground. The giant turn around, see me staring at him it was like he knows this situation going to happened . He then vanish right before my eyes.

**Elsewhere...**

"Arg!that really hurts"

This is the story of my life just now.

* * *

**Flashback...**

"Otoko Nara dareka no tame ni tsuyoku nare

Ha wo kuishibatte omoikkiri mamorinuke Korondemo ii yo mata tachiagareba ii Tada sore dake dekireba

Eiyuu sa"

"Ren! Is about time"

"I'll be going" I put back my guitar into its case. And grab my bag as well.

I walk downstairs and went to the living room and grab a bottle of water. "My. you sure hype up as ever" I was greeted by my mother.

"You can say that again. I will have band practice this afternoon so I'll come home late"

"Oh is that so, you and Takeru sure practice a lot"

"It's for the festival. And besides, you us to have band don't you"

she smiled as she looked at the photo of her and her friends. "you know ren if you keep this up, you may just make one of your own"

"I would love to someday, but for now I have one goal to finish"

"Oh? and what is it?"

"Be the best like no one ever was. I'll be going now" I went outside of the living room and put on my shoes.

"Have a good day" she replied

Walking down the street I notice that my best friend was waiting for me at the sidewalk "took you long enough" my best friend Hikawa Takeru.

He has been with me ever since I was seven, he always watches my back and nice to all people. " you wake too early. you should just go first, without waiting for me" I notice he also bring his guitar case as well.

"By the way Ren. have you seen kuroto?"

"No, i haven't"

"He said he's going to be on the band just once"

"that's a bummer. i wish he can join us"

"Well his mother was a famous idol, so i bet he's going to have a band of his own"

"Yeah, you right"

"Hey guys sorry for the wait" another voice appear. We turn around to see a boy with purple hair running toward us his name was Kuroto shindou.

"Kuroto!"

"You look beat. did something happen?" Takeru ask

"just getting some preparation for the next tournament"

"Tournament?"

"Oh that right. you have a tournament at a card shop was it not?"

He nodded.

"Well good luck with that"

"thanks for the compliment"Kuroto smile happily

* * *

**At school**

"Hey Kuroto"

"Yeah?" Kuroto asked

"You 'll join our band for the festival, right?" Takeru states

Kuroto nod "i am not good at playing guitar, so being a DJ is the only thing that i can do"

"That a nice talent!" i replied

"hey Ren it's been a while"

we turn around to see a familiar face. "Sayaka"

This girl Sayaka Kitamura is our seniors. she's a club leader of the cardfight club, and she's also kuroto's mentor.

"The there of you sure are busy as always" she state

"You can say that again. anyways where have you been?" I ask.

"visiting my grandparents' house."

"Hum. Is that so"

Looking back. Sayaka always calls herself by, the princess of melody. with her beautiful voice and amazing looks, I can see what she meant by that.

"so anyway. hows your practice kuroto?" Sayaka asked.

"it's been well" Kuroto replied.

**Rinnnnngggg**

the school bell rings.

"looks like class about to start, I better get back soon. we'll talk when class is over okay"

"Okay". Sayaka went out of our classroom and went into hers.

"Alright before we start class, I like to introduce a transfer student"

There was a lot of noise when our teacher announced. I guess my class is so lucky to get so many transfer students. Kuroto was one of them, when he introduced himself for the first time he got nervous and went unconscious afterward. Ha..ha.

"quiet down. okay you can come in"

The door opens.a girl walks inside the class, her looks are similar to Sayaka but more beautiful and instead of brown silky hair that Sayaka have, it was a beautiful silver took the chalk and wrote her full name on the board.

"My name is Rina Kazuki" she bowed. "I hope we can get along"

"Okay, then Rina. Your seat... let's see over there next to Ren"

* * *

**After school**

"Uhm...excuse me"

Rina was standing next to Ren. Ren look at her, she seems embarrassed somehow "what is it?" Ren said with a smile trying to calm her down.

"Oh... I am sorry to bother you" she replied

"No, it's okay"

Ren was confused he didn't know what's going on with this girl. "Uhm are you Ren Mitake?"

"Uhm. Yes I am"

"Then it is you"

"!"

**Back to Ren:**

"!" Eh... what did she meant by that. have I met her before?. Why am I asking my self for this?

"Uhm?..." she stared at me looking confused.

This is kinda dumb, I look around to see all of my classmate staring at us. Why things like this have to happen to me.

"Uhm... come with me miss kazuki" I grab her arm and drag her out.

"Ahhh. Okay"

While this situation was heating up I tell Takeru that I can't practice today.

I went to the rooftop and let go of her. First of all my mind want to scream somehow, second of all why all of sudden she starts talking to me out the blue.

"Uhm... are you okay?" Rina ask

I stop think about this situation and tell her. "Uhm ... have we met before? and how do you know my name?"

"You don't remember" when she says that. I feel that I might forget something important, Goddammit Ren you're nothing but a forgetful bastard. "Uhm no" I replied

"I see, well people can be so forgetful at times" she giggles as well."I met you at the zoo, does that ring anything"

Zoo, now that she mentions it, I do remember went to the zoo before. It was...

* * *

**Flashback**

Back then i went to the zoo as a family trip it was fun and memorable. but soon i got separated with my mom and can only sit around until she came. notice their was a girl crying on the bench. i bet she's separated with her family as well.

I walk toward her and she notice that i was standing. "Are you okay?" I ask with a timid voice. she wiped her tears of "i am *sniff* okay" she replied.

"Did you get lost?"

She noded "and what about you?"

"I got separated from my mommy"

I sat next to her and grab a harmonica. I play a little song that soon stops her crying, the sound of the melody also brings a youthful charm.

"Your amazing" she stated. she look fine now that's good.

"i always play the harmonica when i ever alone, or get separate. the songs that i played always calm me down on situation like this"

She stare at my harmonica for a moment and look at me. "What other song you can play?" "A lot, believe it or not".

I started to talk to her about music every so then. Until noon.

"RINA!.RINA where are you!"

We then heard a man yelling, presumably calling for someone.

"Is that your dad?" I ask while pointing at him.

"Yeah" she noded. "Oh is that so, thank goodness" I replied "It looks like he's calling for you. You should go"

She nodded and get off the bench, as she about to rub to him she looks back at me "I guess music can also be reunited, whether we lost, alone. it can also calm anyone down on hard situation" I smile at her statement.

"Thank for accompany me"

"No, I didn't catch your name earlier"

"It's Rina"

"Rina that's a nice name. My name is Ren, I hope we can meet again"

"Me to Ren" she smiles.

She soon runs toward her father. After Rina's family reunite I found my mother at a food stand. she was relieved that I was saved.

* * *

**Back to the present**

"So that girl was you"

"You remember thank goodness"

The fact that I just remember my old forgettable past was truly something. "So why are you here?"

she was hesitant to answer, she closes her eyes and took a deep breath she then opens her eyes.

"I...I-I want to see you again...Ren"

D-D-DID She just hit on me!. "Wait. you come here just to meet me?"

"Uhum... I always think of you all the time, so I think going to the same school as you is the right decision"

"Oh is that so well it's good to meet you again Rina"

"You to Ren. I am sorry to borrow your time"

"No, it's okay. I don have any plan this evening so it's okay"

After our little conversation, Rina took of first then me. I went back to my class and grab my bag when I was entering my class I saw Kuroto looking at a deck of cards.

"I thought you went home earlier" he notice and turn around. "I have to keep watch on Sayaka Senpai all the time" "so that's the reason why"

"Anyway I will be heading out"

"see yah"

Kuroto leaves the class leaving me alone. I walk toward my desk and grab my bag and guitar case as well.

* * *

**Takeru P.O.V**

"Hey Takeru"

"Yeah what is it?"

"How's Ai-chan?"

"!" Why she suddenly starts talking about her on time like this. "Oh you mean Airi"

"Uhum. I think about her every day. you know make a move on her, if you know what I mean" she winked at me

"What! Are you saying!" My mind was just about to explode over her statement. True in my mind I always want to hang out with her, but I can't because she move away. "And beside Airi move away after the second semester"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah... I know. i should go back, my father going to be mad at me again"

"Well see you," I said while waving my hand.

... I wonder how long since I last saw her... Airi... well regardless she never likes me anyway. So what's the point of worrying her.

"Maybe I should call her" I grab my iPhone and stare at it for a second... "ugh. Nah... calling her just makes her job even worse" I give up.

As I walk down the street I saw Ren walking down the street and went in the Yamabuki bakery.

**Ren P.O.V**

I walk inside the bakery "ah Ren, long time no see" I was greeted by the owner of the bakery "Saya-san"

"You look taller than your mother"

"Uhm. Thank you" i blush a bit

"So what do you want?" Saya ask

"Two choco cornet please"

"Coming right up"

"Say, saya-san wheres ushigome-san i haven't see any sign of her"

"I don't know as well, sadly"

"Oh is that so"

"Here's your order" saya hand me a bag.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome. Oh and tell you mother i say hi"

I leave the bakery.

A long walking down the street was utter darkness with nothing to see " well this is midnight of course" i saw a shine on the stars imitate through my mind.

"I wish i can shine brighter" i laugh and continue walking.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

A giant was looking at Ren. The giant it self was big almost the size as a building. "You know if stare at him for to long you my as well become a stalker" the giant heard a girl voice. The giant turn around and saw the girl drinking on some fruit juice. "."

"Wow, i guess ultraman before Mebius can speak from their mouth"

"."

"Well you can say that i am a guidance"

"."

"In any case you where looking at this boy. That wishes to become brighter than the star" the girl look at the image of the boy and smile. "What future destiny await him. the bond that he create can bright the darkness" the girl move back and turn away from the giant.

"."

"Oh you want to know my name. Well... it's Teria for the most part" she vanish in to light and soon disappear.

"."

* * *

**Rina P.O.V**

i was suppose to meet with some one but, i don't see any one " i guess that letter was a prank" i got that letter in my locker said that someone one to meet with me. "ah forget it. i am going home" as i about to walk away "urg-" my mouth soon cover by a peace of cloth . "it's okay everything's going to be find". a voice whispered to my ears and soon after, i fade out.

i can hear some voices in my head. "you'll be okay, Rin. this may hurt a little" what?

**Somewhere**

"You can open your eyes now" I open my eyes. " -Ow!. that hurts "I look around to see my self surrounded by doctors in lab coat.I was tightened to a bed by straps, what the hell is going on here. there was a lot of machine that was not a normal Doctors equipment.

"Who are you? and what do you want from me?!" I said while screaming.

"do not worry miss Rina The test while soon be over. tranquilize her" "yes sir" he grabbed a syringe.

"get it away from me" I struggle to get it away but I was too late. a quick shock accrue through my body, my body began to weaker and weaker until i fall asleep.

**After that **

ow my head, what happened?. I was lost to found any clue regarding this position. I woke and see my self in a hospital room of some sort.

"your awake miss Rina"

I look to the source of the voice. and it was.

"You!-" I fall down the bed " are you okay?" he said

"get away from me"

"it,s okay. you don't need to worry" he grab my hand and help me stand.

'looks like your state is still in a bad condition" bad condition? what did he mean by that?

"so, you're the person who kidnaps me" I grab the nearest flower pot and point it at him.

"as I expected from Mr. Komon's daughter" he state.

"daughter?" I replied."how are you?!"

"sir that enough!"

another voice appears out of nowhere the door open and a man walks inside. I was shocked to see the man how just come in "Dad!"

* * *

Ren P.O.V

"I am home" I slowly open the door.

"huh. no one's here" I bet she must be hanging with her friend right now.

no worries. if she with her then she had no problem then, that what I think of.

"hum?" there was a shine reflecting on the tv screen "does neighbor really never stop partying" well good for them at least. the shine soon go brighter and brighter i close my eyes to bock the shine away then...

* * *

the moment flow over time now that Rina finally Knows what mysterious job that her father been doing. and what organization that her father work at, it was called TLT

**Rina P.O.V**

"So... how was school?"

"pretty good. I good to meet my childhood friend"

"oh is that so"

we left the building thanks to my dad of course. I was pretty shocked that my father been killing monster for a living. his teammate call him here to pick me up i was confused at the situation that was going so I stay silent all the time some of his friends were really scary.

"dad i want to ask you something"

"sure. honey"

"who that person who captures me"

"which one"

"the one who held my hand"

"that was Yato Makihara"

"Makihara..."

"Rina stop-"

"What is it?"

"Don't move?" he says.

I was confused. I don't know what's going on but this feeling like we're being watched."

"Rina! Watch out" my father push me backward "ow. What was—Aaaaaahhhhh!" I started screaming after I saw a monster right in front of me. It was a weird monster that has a lot of tentacles and its mouth was big and can almost eat anything or anyone.

"Rina!" He grabs a gun from his pocket and began shouting the monster. "Rina Run!"

**Back to Ren...**

That bright light I don't know but this feels... "huh?" When I opened my eyes i was in some kind of forest "where am i? Is this a dream?" I keapt asking myself for answers but it didn't work. "Maybe I'll just look around, see if i can find a village somewhere" i walk down the path that leads forward.

"How long is this forest anyway?" As I continue walking I finally notice a light right in front of me. "Whoa" the light that lead my to a some sort of temple or pyramid. "I should have bring a camera somewhere, where is it?" I took the camera from my pocket and snap some photo of this unknown monument. Right before taking the last snap "Aaaaaahhhhh!" I heard a loud scream out of nowhere.

"That —" my head. The vision on my head change every time the light flashes it show me an image of Rina been chase by a snail like monster. "Rina" the image than vanished after that.

"This is bad. Rina is in trouble"

**[Follow the light]**

"Huh?who's that?" I heard another voice in my head that wasn't from the vision earlier. "Follow the light... does that mean" i run towards the temple.

Inside the temple...

"Huh..Huh.." i was exhausted from climbing the stairs I took a deep breath, "Huh? What is that?" There was something floating in mid air, it looks to be a some sorts of statue but turn it around it's also look like a space ship. I walk toward the object and touch it with my hand, a mysterious light soon appears once again right before me, I close my eyes to block the brightness, when i open my eyes i was in some sort of place with only light surrounding this area. "This placed" i look around to see a large red Y or V symbol, the symbol than show the image of a large silver giant looking down at me.

"Your..."

"."

The giants than show the vision that was just on my head earlier.

"Rina" i was terrified, seeing Rina like that. I look back at the giant with a determined face "you chose me because, I must protect the bond of those correct?"

"." The giant nods

i walk a step back, the giant lower it's arm. I reach to it "I'll protect those bonds, NEXUS" a bright light cover my entire body.

* * *

**Rina P.O.V**

I run as my father told. "Huh?!" One of the tentacles grab to my left foot making fall down.

"Rina!"

"Help me!" The tentacles grabs on me tighter and tighter "Ahhhh!, get away from me!"

Just then I saw a mysterious light from the sky.

**CRASH**

A loud noise appear out of nowhere. I turn around to see a large silver giant punch down the monster into the ground.

"An Ultraman?" Said my father.

"Ultraman"The giant turn around, see me staring at him it was like he knows this situation going to happened.

"Commander Komon"

"Nagi-san"

Nagi-san run towards us and also look at the mysterious giant. "Another Ultraman?"

Her statement just confused me for a moment, what did she mean by another?

The giant step back.

**BLAST**

a lazer was shoot out of nowhere. The giant turn around to see a bigger version of the monster that was attacking me.

The giants take's a battle stands and run toward the monster and punch it.

"Komon here" Nagi-san throws a gun to my father.

"Thanks, let's help him" both of them point their guns at the monster and continue shooting at it.

The monster than noticed that their were shooting at it. The monster turn around ignoring the giant and move toward us. "Rina watch out"

As the monster about to crush us the giant blocks us using it's body, the giant fall down on it's knees. The monster than bite his right shoulder.

The monster pick up the giant and throw it to a mountain.

The giant than stand once again he raised his left armed and his color soon changed to red. My father was shock to see the giant transform "Himeya-san?"

"No that Isn't, Himeya"said Nagi.

The giant run and chop the tentacles making the monster scream. The giant cross it arms and pull it slowly, as he pulled electricity was began to appear from it arms he spreads his arm and soon makes a L pose and fire a light beam at the monster.

The monster than exploded right in front of our eyes. The giant looks at us once again and soon vanish right before our very eyes.

"Komon are you okay?" Ask Nagi.

"I am fine" if he's an Ultraman than"

"He must be around here somewhere" both of them nod. "Rina-chan you better get to a safe pla-" as she about to finish her sentence I took off. "Rina-chan"

"Rina wait"

* * *

**Teria P.O.V**

"so once again,the hero won once again" well following his dream to become the best like no one ever was, was really something. hah... today has been rally something. "the bond of melody..." i smile and took a harmonica out of my pocket. "so the seventh dunamist has born. i was pretty surprised why he chose him" but keeping that aside. i open a book beside me and look at the picture of him "Mitake Ren, well look at that he has the same name as the third. wow how coincidence" looks like i need to take notes of this history. "well looking at them not gonna help with anything that I've been looking for, but none or less this timeline has a unique story up ahead" i close the book and start playing the harmonica.

(Play Orbnica)

i summoned a magic circle and walk through it. "oh..."

(paused it right there)

i turn around"well if you all were wondering why am i here, well you can say that please to make your acquaintance" i continue walking through the circle while playing the harmonica.

* * *

**Ren P.O.V**

"Arg!that really hurts" i walk i walk as i groan. guess taking the risk of protecting them was really painful.

I better run from this place or else-

**BANG!**

"Ouw. That hurts watched were yo-"

"Sorry i was in a, uhm Ren why're you here?"

This is bad If I meet her right now I will be in trouble "oh. I am taking some pictures for fun, that's all "

"Oh, is that so" Rina look at the big mark on my shoulder "Ren are you okay? You're bleeding"

"Oh this, well a squirrel bite my shoulder for trying to steal my food. So anyway why are you here?"

"Oh did you see a giant around here?"

"A giant? You know if it was a giant is pretty easy too predict where it at"

"Yeah you right"

"I'll be going home now, I hope I bring enough money for the bus trip" just as I about to walk away Rina grabs my hand. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

She then flinch for a second and then blush in embarrassment "Ren I..I"

"I don't want you too get separated again I want to be with you" she hugs me very tightly making me blush.

"Rina listen" i pet her head gently "you here for me and I don't want to be separated with you either. So how about we go to the zoo tomorrow, how's that sound?" I noticed she was crying. She finally nods "okay then, I'll be going now. See yah" i wave at her and walk away from her.

**Rina P.O.V**

"..."

I wonder is Ren really that giant who protect us. "Huh..."

"Rina-chan"

I heard Nagi-san's voice from the distance and run toward her.

* * *

MC/OC

Name:Ren Mitake

Age: 16

Gender: male

Birthday: January 21

Mother's name: Ran Mitake

Status: live with his mother and work at a cafe which his mother friend own.

Afterward prediction: this has been the longest short story that i made and base my most favorite Ultraman of all time. So i was thinking of doing this from now on and let all of you think should I continue or what?. Also i never see any idol anime crossover with Ultraman so this was the first, but if their is one comment it, i wil read it for better typing on the structure of the story. This story take place in the bang dream timeline 13 year, after the event of Ultraman Nexus.

Little thing too mention: If you hate the story that I made you can just ignore this and read someone else story instead of mine.


	2. Alternate world of Date A Live: Cronus

A spirit. one who caused destruction to all. the reason humanity still live because of a young man, who seal does power's away but now we're entering a different reality from existence. What awaits the future is still a unknown .

25/7/2023

World of cronus..

Oma Zi-o. The demonic king of time and space said to rules all riders power. But one demonic overload isn't enough to devour everything.

A new spirit was born said to destroy times and space. hi live a normal life as high school students. His the son of time spirit who hunts the ... nightmare.

**Snap!**

"Wow, i never knew this view would be pretty amazing" I snap a picture using my blackbird Fly camera at the city.

"Hey kid!. Are you going home yet?"

"Hold on, I am almost finish" I put on the lenses and close the top of my camera "all done" I walk toward my bike and paddles it to the entrance gate

"So how's the picture you got?" Ask the gatekeeper

"Well theirs nothing new in the park, so the only thing that I can get is a picture of a waterfall"

"Well a lot happened so theirs nothing new to be expected as always"

"But hey, this gave me the excuse to go out side"

"Well as long I meet my one only man. I am fine with it"

I put on helmet and paddle away "well see ya!".

"Take care" he wave at me. And went back to his post.

**Ren P.O.V**

My name Ren Tokisaki I am an ordinary average teenage high school student that loves photography. I've been taking a lot of pictures from the last couple of year. I live in a small house with my mother and my pet cat, what can I say it pretty normal life for me and my family.

While I was peddling my bike, i saw a familiar red hair from the distance, he was holding a grocery bag and looks exhausted. "Haruto"

That was Haruto Itsuka my childhood friend. His mother work as a commander in a super secret organization that the government didn't know.

He then turn around and see me with an exhausting look "Ren"

20 minutes later...

"Here" I handed over a can of fruit juice to Haruto. "Thanks"He still look exhausted from all the heavy lifting I guess since Tohka-san eat a lot more than his mother.

He drinks the juice and stop "Ren"

"Yeah?"

"what date is it?"

"It's July,25 why?"

"Well today's my birthday. But nobody seems too remember it"

This made quite the shock. I know that Haruto's birthday is today but hearing this makes me feel left out "does Kotori-san know today's your birthday?" I asked.

"No. she forgot"

"Well your mother have a lot of work so she tends to forget"

"Oh. Is that so"he than drink his last bit of juice, after he finish he crushes the can a throw it to the Trash can. And it was a hit.

"Nice shot" I exclaimed

"I have to go, otherwise Tohka-san while starv to death aga—"

"Aaaahhhhh!"

As Haruto about too finish his sentence we heard a loud scream from the shopping center. We then turn around to the source of the scream and we see fire spreading around shopping district.

"Haruto"

"Right"

Haruto and run to the shopping district and found the cause of the fire "a phantom"

It was fox with red fur that spreads the fire. The phantom turn to our way run toward thankfully we dodge, avoiding it attack.

"That was close"I sigh in relief.

"Ren you take care the other. I handle this mutt"

I nod in responded, i run toward the people that was surrounded by fire. I grab the gun from my pocket and shot at the low class phantom to keep it away from the civilian.

**Back to Haruto...**

The phantom glares at Haruto. Haruto takes a ring from his ring holder and wear it on his right finger. He touch his belt buckle that looks like a hand.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

The buckle than transform in to the wizard Driver. "Now let's see what your capable at" Haruto take the blue ring from his holder and wears it on his left finger. Haruto pushed the switch on his belt causing the hand to move pointing to his right finger to his left.

**_Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!_**

**_Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!_**

**_Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!_**

Haruto move the goggle down and shout "Henshin" he touch the driver's hand with his left hand.

Water, Please: Sui-Sui, Sui-Sui!

A magic circle appear on top of Haruto. The magic circle went down, turning Haruto to Kamen Rider Wizard: water style.

Haruto then do a quick spin making the water spread and knocking down on the phantom "it's showtime"

The phantom roars summoning a low class phantom from the fire.

"Zafkiel:Aleph"

a gun noise was fire from the distance Haruto nothice that the low class phantom has vanished. "Sorry for the wait" Haruto turn around to see Ren Holding his angel in his hand.

**Ren P.O.V**

"What took you so long"

"Sorry their more people screaming than running so..."

The monster roared and summons fire disks and fired it toward us. Both me and Haruto jump avoiding the attack. "Let me handle this for you, Zafkiel :Hei" I pointed the gun toward the phantom and shot it.

After the bullet hits the phantom I began seeing the monster every action in my mind. I jump and land on top of the phantom "Zafkiel: zayin" I pointed the gun to the phantom head and fire the bullet.

The phantom freeze where it as. Haruto grabs another ring this one is the connect ring. He pressed the switch on his belt and the hand on the driver move to the right.

**Lupachi Magic Touch Go!**

**Lupachi Magic Touch Go!**

**Connect,please **

A magic circle once again appears right beside Haruto. Haruto stick his right hand and pull a weapon out of the magic circle. This was the wizard sword gun, Haruto fire a pair of silver bullet from his weapon to the phantom.

The bullet hits the phantom body, i then snap my finger and soon the phantom was shot with the bullet that Haruto used. "Care to finish it off"

"You first"

"Okay then" I run toward the phantom and kick it. While in the air I pointed my gun at the phantom once more "Zafkiel: Yod Aleph "bang!"

The phantom than disappears right before our eyes. Haruto than flicked the tumb on his gun and the palm open.

He puts his left hand to the open palm.

WATER! Shooting strike!

"Whait for it..." the phantom soon returned back "Haruto now" Haruto aim his gun at the phantom. i took out my camera and aim it to the phantom tha exploded.

**Snap!**

"Nice"

Haruto cancelled his transformation, reverting him back to normal. I run toward Haruto "hey let's get out of Here" Haruto nod in response.

**Back alley...**

"Wow. That was close" we hide from the scene of the crime.

"For both of us" he sigh in relief, he then look at me with the face of concern "by the way Ren, you're eye"

"Hum? What about my eyes?"

"Well Kurumi-san has a clock on her left eye, but when you're in your normal form you don't have it"

"Well that's because If I summon my angel the clock will appear. See" I lifted my hair to show a yellow clock as my left eye. "And besides aren't you supposed to be a spirit as well, well since your Kotori- San's..."

"I wish I am one, but a wizard is enough to satisfied me"

"I hope we choose the right decision"

"Yeah"

"Well I'll be going now"

"Hey, you forget too change back"

"Oh sorry" I throw my gun up in the air reverted me back to normal. The gun than disappears reverting my eye back to it's original color "their done" i walk out side of the alley but before I left I grab a envelope in my pocket And throw it towards Haruto. Haruto catch the envelope with his left finger "what's this?" He asked.

"Since you're mother forgot your birthday. I think giving you that as a birthday present would make you feel better" Haruto looks at the envelope and smile.

"Thanks for the present"

"Well I am off" I walk away from the alley and run towards my bike. Haruto wave at me and I wave back at him.

"Well That was a disaster" I walk toward my bike and there someone next to it "hey! What do you think, your doing?!"

The person than noticed me and run away. I was about too freeze the time but theirs too many people in this area, so I ignored it. "I hope they don't do anything to it.."

"Huh!?" I notice their was an object on the floor "what is that?" I picked it up and inspected for a brief moment. It was a black device that's almost looks like a stop watch with mechanisms exposed.

"Well if it has something to do with That person...". I took The device and put it in my pocket. "I figured it out when I get back"

**back at home...**

"I am home,..."there's no response. I took off my shoes and went into the living room,I notice some sleeping on the floor that was my pet cat lid. "Lid I am home" lid than woke up from his sleep I pick him up and put it on top of my head. "Meroww..."

"Hahaha... you like it, do you?"

"Meow..." he taps my head two times signaling, I am hungry.

"Okay, Okay. I'll go grab the Tuna from the fridge" I put Lid down and walk towards the fridge.

"Here" i place a plate of tuna down the floor.

"I am home"

"Welcome back"

"Oh, you're home already" this is my mother Kurumi Tokisaki.

"Theirs nothing new at the park so I spent sometimes with Haruto"

"Oh is,that so" she took of her vest off and put it on the table in front of her "I am tired "yawn"she then fell on the ground and fall a sleep.

"Huh... same as always" I pick her up and sat her down the couch. "Lid please keep an eye on her for me" Lid nods and sleep next to her.

Okay now I want too know where this thing came from. I walk upstairs and went to my room.

Elsewhere...

"Oh wow i never knew this word would be pretty trashy than ghost" a boy was skipping down the street like childish girl, he then saw a girl that's about too run over by a truck.

He then grabs his stop watch and push the button.

"Huh?" The girl was shock to see the truck some how Freeze right before her. "Seems you're in trouble" the boy look with the girl with the face of curiosity.

The girl than look at the boy "what did you do?" She asked.

"I just paused the scene of course"

"Paused?"

"Since I save you from transporting yourself in to another world..." he grab the same device that Ren have, and press the button "I'll like you to Kill cronus for me" he holds on the button until the watch screen turn to a robotic looking Rabbit with button as it eyes.

**Zadkiel**

He walk toward the girl witch makes the girl terrified of him. He pushed the button on the watch and placed it on her chest "arghaaaaaa..."

**Zadkiel**

The girl than scream in pain and transform to a monsterest rabbit that had buttons for eyes and large ice shards as claw.

"From now on your the angel of freedom zadkiel" the boy state, he then resumed the time and let the truck hits the girl.

The girl than react by punching the truck. "Hahahaha... this is amazing" she stated.

"Look like my job is done" the boy walk away without the girl noticing him.

**Teria P.O.V**

"Another spirit..." that the name that pop up in my mind. It's more terrifying than another rider's or a creation for say the least.

"Hum, that boy. Who is he?" He has the same power as time jacker but... maybe that whole reset thing cause something to him who knows.

"Well i better do that speach for him at some point" I smile while holding a picture of Ren.

**Ren P.O.V**

"Arghhhhh!. It's no use I can't even see through this thing" I flustered and smash my desk. I've tried to see where's this thing came from using my angel but it won't let me see it for no reason.

"Ahh... I give up. I figured it out tomorrow" I put the watch aside and throw my body on to the bed.

"Well, hope for no nightmares this night" I look at the ceiling and think about that girl who's next to my bike just a second ago "It was definitely a girl, and who in the world would be that small" she's the same size as yoshino but two Cm taller.

"Who ever she is, it's not an issue"

I suddenly feel my eyes a little reaction on the clock, it's probably because I am time spirit. Haa... I close my eyes than soon fall a sleep.

* * *

**Date A Live**

2068 I don't know what's the deal of that year but I have too question myself. Who's the real king of time...

Maybe I just have to see it myself, than I'll maybe just maybe I might...

13/2/2019

"I attack..."

"Huh?"

"I attack the vanguard"

"Oh. I guard"

"Argh. I end my turn... Ren are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You look like you didn't sleep last night"

"Sorry I have to do a favor for kaguya-san, so she won't let me sleep"

"Well what can I say, woman can usually pretty bossy at time"

"Yeah, it's my turn Is it?"

Back then I never ever thought that before this ever happened me and Haruto would have a big role to overcome, something that we enjoy all the time, And something to be afraid of.

"Yeah, go ahead"

* * *

what am I thinking.

"Where am I?" I open my eyes And found myself in a rooftop of my school. I look around too see fire spreading all over the city "wow, nice view" I took my camera and position it to the city.

"Who are you?"

"Huh?" I heard someone's voice out of nowhere. I look around and found nobody at my sight.

"Zafkiel: Aleph. 'Bang!'"

I heard a loud banging, from out of nowhere. In response I summon my angel "Zafkiel: zayin" I shot at the direction of the bullet.

"Impressive, you have the same power as me" the bullet than stop right before I got shot. "Phew that was close" I turn away from the bullet.

"Oh... wow, looks like I better head back" I snap my finger and summon a scene of a city.

"Stop right their!" As I about to walk to the scene a voice than soon interrupt. "Huh..." I turn around. There someone appear right before I left, she pointed a gun at my face with serious look "who are you? And why do you have the same power as me?"

She began to ask unnecessary questions too me, I than sigh and took a picture out of my pocket, I show the picture to the girl "my name is, Ren Tokisaki a time spirit"

The girl than lower her gun and look at the photo that I am showing. "Ren...?" She walk towards me and pointed her gun on my forehead "Zafkiel: Yod"

**Bang!**

"I see, so you're my relative ."

"Took you long enough"I than put back the picture in to my pocket. "So this is my mother younger self, how interesting"

"So anyway why are you here?"

"I could as the same thing, I just some how end up here"

"Oh... Is that so" I than vanish my angel away. reverted my eye back to normal.

"Anyway before I left" I took out my camera and pointed at her. Taking some last minute photos. "Anyway I'll be going now, see yah" I run toward the scene, the scene than vanish right in front of her eyes.

**Ren P.O.V**

I woke up from my sleep. "How strange..." I am back at my room.

"What I just saw is, someone past..." Now that I've think of it that was 2017. "Right..."

* * *

MC/OC

Name:Ren Tokisaki

Age: 17

Gender: male

Birthday: December 15

Mother's name: Kurumi Tokisaki

Status: live with his mother and own a pet cat name Lid

Little thing too mention: If you hate the story that I made you can just ignore this and read someone else story instead of mine.


End file.
